Individuals interested in strength training typically use exercise equipment such as plate-loaded or weight-stack machines, multi-station machines, circuit-training machines, or flat, upright, inclined, or declined benches. The purpose of strength training using machines is the exercise of individual muscle groups. Proper form and focus are important in isolating the appropriate muscle groups and preventing injury. However, if an exercising person primarily concentrates on strength training for overall personal fitness through standard weight lifting, exercise of the core muscles, such as the back and abdominal muscles, is often overlooked. Strong core muscles provide increased protection and bracing for the back, controlled movements, a more stable center of gravity, and a more stable platform for sports movements. Thus, this invention would help to prevent injury as well as improve overall personal fitness by requiring heightened muscle control and improved balance of the exercising person.